Birthday
by Elfana
Summary: A fic for lalette-chan on Tumblr. Shindou x Kirino. BL


**A/N: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven (Go) or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Kirino-senpai!" Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke jumped around his table. "Is it true that captain's birthday coming up soon?"<p>

"Matsukaze, Nishizono…" Ranmaru shifted his gaze from the magazine on the lunch table to the two boys. "Yes, Shindou's birthday is next week."

"We should totally hold a surprise party for the captain!" Tenma said, excited.

"Oh! That would be amazing!" Shinsuke agreed and they bumped their fists together.

"Would Shindou really like a surprise party?" Sangoku said, leaning over Ranmaru's shoulder, watching the magazine he was reading. "Oooh, Kirino!" He said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Ranmaru shrugged his friend off and closed the magazine. He had been trying to figure out what he should give Takuto for his birthday, but he couldn't find anything that seemed appropriate. "I am not sure. I think he'll like it if the whole team is invited…" He placed his arms over the magazine, leaning on the table. "Don't you think?"

"What should we buy for the captain?" Tenma asked, looking at Sangoku. "Did you got anything for him yet?"

"Of course!" Sangoku said and smiled. "I made a birthday cake for him, like last year." He was still standing behind Ranmaru, who was desperately trying to hide his copy of the magazine. It was even the February edition, so hearts and pink stuff were everywhere! Stupid Takuto for being born in February…

"Wow! A homemade cake! I can't wait to see it!" Shinsuke said.

"Sangoku-senpai's cake!" Tenma mused.

"Ah, there you guys are!" Takuto walked up to them, placing his lunch plate on the table. "What's going on? You guys seem really excited."

Tenma and Shinsuke started giggling. "Nothing."

"We were talking about some upcoming events." Sangoku said and ruffled both Shinsuke's and Tenma's head. "Right?"

The Raimon captain frowned but didn't say anything. He unwrapped his sandwich, looking over to his pink haired friend. His eyes fell on the colourful magazine on the table. "Kirino?"

Ranmaru followed his glaze and quickly shoved the February edition off the table. "It's nothing. Do we have practice after school?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Are you looking for a present for you boyfriend?"

Startled, Ranmaru snapped his head to the left where a woman was standing with a tag on her uniform that read Sakura. She apparently worked here, he guessed.

"Does he like playing sports?" She asked. She looked at the shelf Ranmaru was looking at, which contained sports accessories.

Did… she really think he was a girl? He felt his left eyebrow twitch impatiently.

"Tennis? Football? Or perhaps on the track team?" The woman asked and giggled. "I remember when I had to buy my first boyfriend a present."

Ranmaru grimaced. "We're just friends."

"Oh! I'm sorry." The woman said and flushed. "I just thought—"

"It's fine."

"Does he already has a girlfriend?" She asked. When she realized what she had said she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me, excuse me. I shouldn't be so rude."

Ranmaru left the shop without buying anything.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kirino-senpai!" Tenma approached him from behind. "Look what I got for the captain!" he said and held up a keychain. A little piano dangled at the end. "I thought it was very fitting." He smiled and put the present back in the coloured paper bag.

"I'm sure he'll like it." Ranmaru said and smiled at the younger boy.

"Shinsuke has the piano chair! It was a set with two chains." Tenma whispered, as if he was telling the most dreadful secret ever. He smiled brightly after that. "Do you already have something for the captain?"

Ranmaru's smile dropped a little. "Not yet… I can't find anything, really."

The brown haired boy still beamed a smile. "Perhaps you should give him something only you can give him!"

"What do you mean?"

Tenma just smiled. "You're best friends, right?"

"Of course." Ranmaru wondered where this was going.

"Give him some love!" Tenma smiled and rushed off.

The blush on Ranmaru's face matched his hair.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Today was Takuto's birthday party and Ranmaru still did not have a present. Showing up without anything at all would have been rude, so he put a nice birthday card in an envelope and wrote Takuto's name on it. Feeling as if he had failed their friendship, he got on his bike and cycled to Takuto's house, where everyone would gather. They had talked one of the maids in taking Takuto with her for an errand, so they could decorate the place a little.

"You're late, Kirino." Sangoku said and knotted a balloon. "Did you find a nice present for Shindou?"

The pink haired boy shook his head. "No. I couldn't find anything. I settled with some money and a card." He said, feeling dumb. Takuto was rich. Money would probably not move him very much.

"I see." The tall goal keeper shot a glance at Tenma and Shinsuke, who both nodded.

"Young master Shindou will be arriving soon." A maid said and smiled.

Ranmaru was about to hide himself behind the couch when Shinsuke suddenly pulled at his arm. Tenma showed a blue ribbon and smiled. "Sorry for this, Kirino-senpai." He said, and tied it around his upperclassmen's head, making him unable to talk or open his mouth. Shinsuke had wrapped another ribbon around his arms, preventing him from removing them.

A muffled yelp of confusion was heard and Ranmaru looked at the younger boys. They had just sealed his mouth with a ribbon. Had they gone mad? Tenma gave Sangoku thumbs up. He was also in the complot?

The lights went out and Shinsuke pulled Ranmaru behind the couch. The door opened and they could hear Takuto sigh. "Why is it so dark in here?" It took him a moment to find the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said, except the three people behind the couch. Shinsuke and Tenma grinned at each other.

"Wow, guys." Takuto said and smiled at his teammates. "Thank you so much!" He said, looking around. He saw the cake Sangoku baked for him and laughed. Kurama and Akane walked up to Takuto, congratulating him. Akane also took a picture. The whole team was here! Even Tsurugi had come! But… wait. Where was Ranmaru? Tenma and Shinsuke also appeared to be missing.

"Where are—" Takuto started, when Tenma popped up from behind the couch.

"We have a present for you, captain. From all of us." Tenma said and smiled.

"Yes!" Shinsuke said as he walked past the couch. "We hope you like it, captain!"

They pulled a very flustered Ranmaru with them. His hands were tied together at the front, like he was wrapped as a present. He was looking quite helpless, blushing hard.

Takuto gasped when it hit him what was going on. Ranmaru was the present! He felt the blood rush to his head. "W-What?" He stuttered.

"Well, go on! Open up!" Sangoku laughed.

The birthday boy swallowed and raised his hands, touching the tied ribbon that was sealing his friend's mouth. It even had a tag. It read: _Kiss me._ Another brave moment later, Takuto tugged at the ribbon that came loose and fell around Ranmaru's shoulders.

"Uhm. Happy birthday?" The pink haired boy said, still blushing quite bad.

"Kiss him!" Someone shouted. "It's rude to not use a present the way it's meant to!"

"Yes, go captain! Kiss him!"

Takuto ignored the people around them and looked only at his friend, searching his eyes for any sighs of great discomfort or panic. He found none. Only Ranmaru looking back at him, smiling… waiting. He bit his lip and leaned forward, getting a hold of Ranmaru's shoulders.

"Go, go, go, go!" Some chanted.

Ranmaru had closed his eyes at this point, a small smile around his lips. Takuto took a deep breath and closed the distance between them, brushing their lips together. He could hear someone whistle but it all seemed to fade away when he felt the pink haired boy respond. He moved his arms, wrapping them around the brunet's neck when they parted for air, still unable to move them separately. A second kiss was shared, just like a third.

Before he knew what was going on, tears were formed in his eyes. "S-Shoot." He said. This was so lame, crying out of happiness.

"Happy birthday, Takuto." Ranmaru said softly, and kissed the tears away. "Please take care of me this year too."


End file.
